


Coming Home

by Eternityscry



Series: Love is not Expendable [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternityscry/pseuds/Eternityscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't call before hand. He didn't wait till morning. He didn't think. He went straight there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm a first time poster. Never done anything like this before so if you could leave some feedback either about the story or the way I'm writing or even to just offer advice, I'd really appreciate it. I have trouble spelling at times and no one has gone over this other then me so it may be a little sloppily.  
> I want to make this into a series of stories revolving around one big one that I'm working on, so if people like it I'll continue with that thought and if not I guess I'll try with something else. Thanks!  
> ~Eternityscry

He parked his bike under the bridge and killed the engine. She wouldn't have minded if he'd pulled it up right into her living room, just smile as she always did, but it was 3 am and she'd still be asleep. His lips quirked up briefly, she wouldn't have minded being woken up either. Not by him. But it was a weekday, she'd have class 5 hours. He pulled a grimy tarp out of a trash barrel and covered his bike. Tucking the key's into his helmet, he headed north.   
Frost dotted the windows as he passed and he stepped to avoid a patch of ice on the sidewalk. The December chill was a change from the desert heat he'd been in for 4 months, but a welcome one. The less New Orleans reminded him of there last mission, the better. His steps where silent as he drew his jacket tighter around him. This wasn't the friendliest of neighborhoods and he only had one gun on him, but that didn't matter. He was the meanest thing on the streets tonight. And he had only one destination.   
The house wasn't anything amazing, a small white thing with a gate on the boarder of the yard. She said the selling point had been the big kitchen. Privately he thought it had been the back yard. Empty floor boxes sat under the windows. He knew when it got warm enough they'd be bursting with every color of the rainbow. The gate squeaked lightly as he opened it. The wooden steps creaked as he climbed them. Reaching into his shirt in withdrew his dog tags. In between the tags hung a key. Grasping it lightly, feeling the inscription etched into it, he inserted into the lock and turned.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood erect in the doorway, watching the movement of her back as she slept. The room wasn't big to begin with and the queen size bed made it look even smaller. That, a dresser and two small end tables where are that inhabited the room. Simple and bland they provided a sharp contrast to the walls. Every inch was covered in pictures of people she knew, postcards from places she'd been, and posters from movies she'd seen. Almost no part of the white walls could be seen. Her entire life, placed into 4x6 photo frames and scatted on the walls. Absentmindedly he noticed that she'd place 4 more photos on the headboard wall and the new poster next to the bathroom. The floor was spotless save for the cloths that she'd worn that day. They lay crumbled onto of the heels she'd kicked off at the foot of the bed. His quickly join them save for the helmet, which was in the kitchen with the keys, his jacket, which was laid on top of the dresser and his tags.   
They clanked against each other as he drew back the comforter, exposing her bare back. Slim, pale but dotted with freckles at her hips and shoulder. Soft, dark brown hair tickled his chest and cheek as he slid in behind her. she gave a contented sigh and snuggled back against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He wouldn't sleep, mind still focused on the mission, but her scent in his nose replaced the blood, the feel of her skin against his replaced the grainy feeling of sand, her hip cradled in his hand replaced the feel of his gun grip. It was, for now, all he needed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the clock on the night stand flashed 6:00 he felt her stir in his arms. She half turned to face him, opened her chocolate eyes and smiled. 

Any memory that still haunted him from the past 4 months vanished to the back of his mind. He knew as the screams, blood, and smoke faded that it would be back. But not till later, much later, when he would be able to deal with it. She turned in his arms fully and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Welcome home" was whispered agains them. He clutched her tighter as his eyes closed, finally ready, able, to sleep. He knew when he woke that she would be gone, her classes started at 8. But when she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer under his chin, he found he didn't care. Her classes would end at 3 and she'd come back to him. As he always came back to her. The sound of her gentle humming feeled his ears as he drifted to sleep.

It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time his eyes drifted open, he was alone. That he was expecting, what he wasn't expecting was her spot to still be warm and for the scent of food to be drifting into his nose. Sitting up, his eyes snapped to the door as it opened. She stood there in a oversized shirt and cut off jean shorts. The shirt being one of his, the one he'd taken off last night, he realized. In her arms was a tray of hot food. "Your up." She smiled again. He blinked at her for a moment then glanced over at the clock. 12:45. "Don't you have class today?" She just shook her head, still smiling, as she made her way to the bed. " I did, but called in this morning so I could stay home." She placed to tray in his lap and shucked off her shorts. "Which gives me four days off." He raised an eyebrow as she crawled over to her side of the bed. "Four days?"  
"Monday's a free day. No school." She pulled the sheets back over her legs and reached under the bed for her sewing. He gazed at it was she strung her needle. When he left she'd been working on the first patch. Now it was nearly done, just missing the stitch work on the edges. "Will you get in trouble for taking a day?" She shot him a ruthful smile. "I have years of sick days built up." She assured him. "One day of not teaching won't kill me." She started in on her needle work, done with the current topic.  
He looked down at the tray she'd sat in his lap. On it was two pieces of toast, a glass of water and an omelet. He'd bet half his check that it was full of meat with all the green stuck in with the eggs. Cutting into it, he was proven right as ham, bacon and steak rushed out at him alone with a river of melted cheese. "No coffee?" he muttered around a mouthful. She never took her eyes off the stitching. "Figured you'd want more sleep." Was her quiet retort.  
He paused briefly in his eating to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Sam didn't know what he did for a living, didn't know what made his hands shake, what made him scream at night, or what made him so paranoid. She never asked why he wanted to keep a gun at her house or why he would disappear for months at a time only to sneak back in one night.   
He asked her once why she never asked him. Lacy had never stopped asking, never stopped doubting him. Sam had looked at him strangely for a long moment. 'There are only so many things you can do for a living and come home acting like that. As long as you don't bring it home with you, I don't care.' She'd leaned up to give him a long kiss. 'Just come back to me. I don't care how long it takes. Just come home.' He'd never asked again.  
Regardless, she always knew how to help him when the memories got to bad. When he couldn't sleep at night because of paranoia or fear, she'd stay up with him sewing or knitting and humming a soft nameless tune until the sound and sight of her broke thru and calmed him. When he had to leave a restaurant game or some other gathering because of the noise, the crowd, the lack of space. to much to much TO MUCH! She'd walk him thru the park, ride with him on his bike, or take him to a nearby shooting range. When he'd have to leave a movie because of the sounds, the scenes that hit to close to home, she'd pull him close say 'lets go home' and set up a make shift theater in the living room. 'Cheaper then the movies!' she'd say with a smile and then spend the night with him watching comedies.  
Turning back to his breakfast, he let the sounds of her just watch over him. The pop of the needle as it hit the fabric, the hiss of the yarn as she pulled it threw, the same soft humming that fallowed him to sleep this morning. When he finished the last bit of toast, she placed her sewing back under the bed and lifted the tray from his lap. As she left to go back to the kitchen, he settled back into the sheets and sighed.  
He felt the bed shake lightly as she crawled back in beside him and sighed again as she pressed up close to him. She'd removed his shirt leaving them both naked again. He shifted his hands over her, reaching up to graze her breast. She caught his hands, stopping him. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him with those deep brown eyes. "Not right now." She said and place his arms around her. "Sleep first, there'll be time for that later." She pressed closer to him "I'm not going anywhere." He believed her and slept.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She watched him drift to sleep, knew that he'd wake up again and reach for her. Knew that it was part of his routine, part of how he reminded himself that he was home. She watched him sleep and knew that regardless of the aguments she had with her family about it, she'd always wait for him. She didn't know what he didn't, didn't know what his friends looked like, didn't even know who most of his friends where. Didn't know who his parents where, didn't know about his childhood, or where he grew up at. But none of that mattered to her. She loved him, would always love him. Just as she know that he'd always come back to her. That he'd always come home and that was enough for her.


End file.
